Et ils dansaient, dansaient les épéistes
by Rubis-san
Summary: Les lames virevoltaient sous le ciel obscur tandis que leurs possesseurs virevoltaient avec elles. Attaque. Esquive. Contre-attaque. Esquive. La pluie rythmait cette danse endiablée, étrangement envoûtante et harmonieuse. Au loin résonnaient les acclamations silencieuses et l'admiration muette des membres d'équipage... Et ils dansaient, dansaient les épéistes.


**_Et ils dansaient, dansaient les épéistes_**

**Auteur :** Rubis-san, moi donc ;)

**Genres :** Général, amitié, drabble

**Crédits : **One Piece appartient à Oda-sama et les personnages aussi malheureusement T^T. Le texte est de moi. ^^

**La note de l'auteure : **Et voici un petit OS sur Shanks et Mihawk qui m'est venu à l'esprit, comme ça, et que pour une fois j'ai rédigé d'un coup. Un petit cadeau de Noël pour vous, lecteurs de , on va dire =)

Je tiens juste à préciser qu'il n'y a absolument aucune romance sous-entendue ici. Il y a un petit implicite à propose de Luffy à la fin de plus.

Les notes en bas sont là au cas où, pas que je vous prenne pour des débiles (loin de là !) mais il m'est arrivé de ne pas comprendre certains détails dans une fic et c'est affreusement frustrant. Donc, au cas où...

Bonne lecture ! Et joyeuses fêtes à tous !

* * *

Les lames virevoltaient sous le ciel obscur tandis que ceux qui les détenaient virevoltaient avec elles. Au-dessus d'eux, les nuages gris grondaient, encourageant avec enthousiasme l'affrontement des deux bretteurs. Qui couraient, sautaient, se défiaient, chacun de leurs mouvements parfaitement en symbiose avec ceux de l'autre. La mélopée sereine et apaisante de la pluie rythmait cette danse endiablée, étrangement envoûtante et harmonieuse. Les deux épéistes semblaient voler, aussi agiles et souples que le vent, aussi libres de leurs gestes et changeants que la mer.

_Attaque._ Le sabre s'élança avec une précision redoutable sur son adversaire. Kokutou Yoru* para. Les deux fers se croisèrent durement, tintant l'un contre l'autre, laissant échapper quelques notes métalliques. Puis, se séparèrent, leurs possesseurs à bout de souffle. _Nouvelle attaque. _La lame noire voulut provoquer l'autre. _Esquive. _Le roux dévia sa rivale* puis, prenant appui sur son pied droit, se propulsa sur l'homme qui lui faisait face. Il passa la garde du brun et, ultime audace, osa ôter la plume qui égayait son chapeau ; la trépassée s'envola. Le second bretteur décida de punir l'outrage et, des deux mains, répliqua d'un large mouvement circulaire. La vengeresse* frappa. Une mèche incendiaire vola. Le pirate cuivré rit et ses prunelles brillèrent d'une lueur de défi. L'autre répondit à l'invitation et à nouveau les instruments mortels glissèrent l'un contre l'autre, passionnément, _amoureusement._*

Au loin résonnaient les clameurs silencieuses et l'admiration muette des membres d'équipage…

Tout à coup, le roux glissa, trahi par une flaque d'eau félonne. Au détour d'un éclat de rire et d'un sourire à demi réprimé, l'affrontement reprit. Se relevant vivement*, Kokutou Yoru fut à nouveau contrée.

Attaque. Esquive. Contre-attaque. Esquive. Le ballet continuait, bercé de la pluie et du vent qui agitait les cheveux des deux hommes.

_Et ils dansaient, dansaient les épéistes._

Shanks retourna à la réalité alors que les pas de son rival de toujours crissaient sur le sentier de sable, le rapprochant un peu plus de lui. Les souvenirs s'effilochèrent sous le soleil ardent et s'enfuirent, emportés par la brise qui caressait la peau tannée du pirate. Une grande ombre vint bientôt rejoindre celle du large parasol qui protégeait le roux de l'astre brillant.

« Œil de Faucon… Ca faisait longtemps. Tu es venu m'affronter ? demanda l'empereur, connaissant déjà la réponse.

– Tu sais bien que je ne combats pas les infirmes, répondit indifféremment Mihawk.

– C'est vrai. » rit-il, un peu amusé, un peu nostalgique.

C'était vrai après tout. Il avait dit adieu aux duels exaltants en même temps qu'il devenait manchot. Désormais, plus d'interminables joutes sous la chaleur exotique d'une île estivale ou dans le froid d'une terre endormie sous les neiges, plus de lames qui volaient et étincelaient sous le ciel clair ou illuminé d'étoiles, plus d'épées qui s'entrechoquaient et créaient une musique faite de métal et de tintements cristallins. Il n'y aurait plus de tissu pourpre* lui frôlant l'épaule, ni même d'halètements rauques, ni encore de longs échanges où, yeux dans les yeux, ils tentaient de contrer le coup de l'autre. Plus de tout cela.

Un petit sourire mélancolique fleurit sur les lèvres du roux alors que ses prunelles sombres scintillaient d'une étrange émotion.

Son éternel rival n'en était plus vraiment un.

Pourtant, Shanks ne regrettait pas d'avoir perdu ce bras.

* * *

* Le nom de l'épée de Mihawk pour ceux qui l'ignorent.

* Je fais ici référence à la lame d'Oeil de Faucon et non à une potentielle femme qui aurait défié Shanks. Ne vous trompez pas. XD

* L'épée de Dracule ^^

* Aucun implicite d'une quelconque romance ou sentiment amoureux entre les deux bretteurs à comprendre, je sous-entends juste que les deux sabreurs aiment leurs affrontements, ou tout simplement les combats à l'épée. Je préfère préciser au cas où. X)

* Shanks

* Le célèbre manteau du corsaire bien évidemment.

* * *

Alors... ça mérite un petit commentaire ? *yeux larmoyants* Faites un petit cadeau de Noël à l'auteure ! 8^8

Merci d'avoir lu ! Bonnes fêtes !


End file.
